User talk:Drasocon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Joker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 22:15, February 13, 2010 Talk to Deathwalker about that. thanks for that, to be honest I've not got much to do at the moment either - though someone screwed the villain infoboxes so I fear we'll be having lots of fixes soon.. should be fun to see how things develop between Drasocon and Inferno in the user-battles though Inferno Pendragon 22:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the User Battles lobby. But shouldn't there be a link to the actual User Battles page? I'll put it on. Arbiter 17:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Challenge I accept your challenge. Arbiter 17:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Proposal Inferno's Plan -Inferno is planning something.. as you may of been aware by his constant vanishing.. however perhaps we could arrange a team-up at some point, if Drasocon is up to it- Inferno Pendragon 23:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Drasocon is up to it! I'm a little bored, too, and a little hungry... but not the point. Anyway, message me when you need me. Drasocon the Avenger 23:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (need a cooler signature) okay, may not start until tomorrow or later in the week but just getting potential allies ready in advance Inferno Pendragon 23:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Fine by me. I'll prepare my Dramon army. They are bored and hungry as well. -Inferno grins- good, you may well need them Inferno Pendragon 23:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) See you tomorrow or later in the week! Drasocon the Avenger 23:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ('''STILL '''need a cooler signature) seems we'll need to reschedule things thanks to some vandalism - *sighs* - sorry about that, still I suppose we could team up for this Four Riders things if you wanted. Its okay. I was wondering if you moved it, because I had no idea where it was. also if you fancy taking on a god check out Heroes Wiki.. I've finally revealed Inferno's brother *smiles* Already have... interesting entrance. alright - I'm afraid I need to head off for the day - hope the story is making sense so far and I'll see you tommorow Ok, See ya! Drasocon the Avenger 00:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Woo! Reached 400 edits! Hey dude! I'm gonna get you a combatant on the user battles wiki so hang on tight! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for the good battle. It's really going to be helpful for my future story :D Hi (Again) I took that (cough lame cough) name you suggested: Qwertyop (Qwerty was taken). It's Sebas/Seebas. Since I'm a noob, I'm probably failing at this, but do I challenge you to a user battle here? If so, I challenge you (hollow-headed loser) to a use battle! If not, that sounded stupid. Where do I challenge you? :) Inferno has went completely and utterly insane.. this could be bad.. I hope you know what I'm going to do...Drasocon the Avenger 22:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) congratulations - your monkey attack will spawn a new villain (seriously) Question mark? Drasocon the Avenger 23:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) its kind of sad we had to get rid of Inferno Jr.. that was pretty funny. It was both. BTW, do you want to fight any particular Secret? Drasocon the Avenger 22:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Secret already has a plan on who I fight - you may want to check with him on what your situation is with Order in case he has plans for you as well Ok. Can do. Drasocon the Avenger 22:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) the Celestial-Blade is the Avalon equivelent of Excalibur, it can only be welded by a Pendragon and was gifted to them by the Light Inferno Pendragon 22:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) plus.. RUN! *chuckles* Inferno Pendragon 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) as long your not planning on altering the history of the Celestial-Blade (there is only one in existence) Inferno Pendragon 22:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Avalon has been around since prehistory - its an eternal-city.. hmm.. in fact leave the Celestial-Blade: it's too easy to mess up the history by trying to alter it Also.. I want to have an arena match in Customsuperhero Wiki with one of your characters versus one of mine (you can pick which one)Inferno Pendragon 22:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) okay, how about one of my Cyclone Series? they'd be a good match depending on the Mrk Inferno Pendragon 22:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Inferno, my virus problem has been fixed. However, the wikia interface(or whatever you call it) has changed. This happened to you, too? Or just me? Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 20:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind...it fixed itself. YAY!!!!! Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 21:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey - you starting a storyarc or something? Inferno Pendragon 20:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Drawing Request I am hand-drawing all active users on Villains Wiki, and I plan on scanning them into the computer when I am done. I have completed M-Nuva, Hero Forever, The Secret, and Groxious. Since you are an active user, yours will also be done eventually. Arbiter 00:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC)